Last dance vows
by Saiyachick
Summary: Prom...the single most important thing in your life...at graduation of middle school, Syaoran and Sakura promised each other the last dance in prom night. All of a sudden it comes rolling around, will it be forgotten? The last dance...
1. Revealing secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Summary: When in middle school, Sakura and Syaoran are in middle, they made a promise that on prom night, they would save the last dance for each other. Now the day has come, but will both remember the promise, or will it be forgotten?

**_Our promised dance_**

**_Chapter one: Revealing secrets_**

**__**

_Flash back_

_In the halls of a middle school, there was a girl with Auburn hair, who was talking to a chestnut colored haired boy. Both laughed and smiled._

_"I cant wait till graduation tonight Syaoran-kun!" said the girl meekly._

_"Whatever Sakura-Chan," Syaoran sighed._

_"What's a matter?" Sakura pouted, "You don't like me anymore?"_

_"Oh hush Sakura, its just…the days are numbered you know?" he said._

_The thirteen-year-old girl dropped her head, "Yeah, your right, we're almost out of middle school…"_

_"And we might not see each other as often as we think, high school is a rough place," Syaoran frowned._

_Sakura then looked up and smiled, "Syaoran, promise me something."_

_He stared at his friend with his questioning amber eyes, "What?"_

_"Promise me that on prom night of our senior year in high school, that we'll have the last dance," her emerald stared at his amber ones for a while._

_"Hmmm, I don't know, do I really want to dance with Sakura?" Syaoran said teasingly._

_"Li, Syaoran!" Sakura fumed._

_He laughed, "I'm just joking, sure, promise!"_

_Both shook hands, and walked out of the school, waiting until graduation came…_

_End of Flashback_

Almost three and a half years passed from that fateful day, and the gang was in their senior year. Touya left off to college and Sakura and Tomoyo had grown up a lot, along with Syaoran and Eriol. All four did nothing with out each other. They ate lunch together, went to the mall together, even though the boys dreaded it, and well, everywhere!

Graduation, and the senior prom were coming up, and everyone was celebrating. Tomoyo and Sakura were going after school for prom dresses, and Syaoran and Eriol had a fake excuse not to go.

"So Syaoran, who are you asking out to the prom?" Eriol asked while sitting on his bed.

"Dunno," he replied dully.

Eriol stared at his friend and shook his friend, "you seriously have problems dude. Come one! All the girls at school are dying for you to ask them! Well not Tomoyo…at least I think."

Syaoran cocked and eyebrow, "Do you seriously think I would even consider Tomoyo as a prom date? I mostly consider her family!"

"Yeah I guess so…what about Sakura?" he asked.

His dark shade of amber met his grayish blue stare, "What about her?"

"Don't act stupid with me, I know you had a crush on her, heck the whole school knows! Well except Sakura herself I guess…"

Syaoran's cheeks turned a shade of scarlet, "I don't know what your talking about, were just friends!"

Eriol smirked, "Oh come on you sly dog, don't try to fool me."

Syaoran still had a bit of a blush, but shook his head. "I think that Makato guy already asked her out."

"And she rejected him," he said back. "She said something about a promise…"

"She remembers?" Syaoran said in disbelief.

"You lost me."

His amber orbs stared at his friend, "On the last day of eighth grade, Sakura and I made a promise to save the last dance at prom for each other…"

"HA so you do like her! You remembered something like that! Syaoran likes Kinomoto!" Eriol yelled happily.

At that same moment, Syaoran's mother walked in, "Is that true! Oh how cute! My baby is growing up!"

Now…Syaoran was embarrassed beyond all eternity.

Mall

The two girls have been searching for a prom dress for hours. Both girls wanted something elegant and charming, and some great colors. They went to a popular store called, 'Mayumi's Tenshi.' They decided if there weren't one dress they could find, Tomoyo and Sakura would make them their selves.

"I can't believe that there isn't one dress that would suite us!" Tomoyo complained.

"Me neither, they are either a bit sluttish, or snooty," Sakura sighed.

Over the years, Sakura grew out her auburn hair to her shoulders, and her emerald eyes were a bit lighter than usual. Tomoyo had her same violet hair, but had lavender streaks dyed into her own hair. Her amethyst orbs were still the gentle and warm ones that seemed welcoming.

Both girls sighed and gave up; they would just make their own dresses. "They'll be better than anyone else's!" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah! Except…I am a bit scared of needles…" Sakura started.

Tomoyo laughed at her cousins tactics, "Don't worry Kura-Chan, you just design it, and I'll make it!"

Sakura sighed, "Thank kero you're my best friend and cousin.

The girls started walking out of the mall and made their way to Tomoyo's studio. She had started her own designing and fashion job, and was doing excellent work. Soon they made it to the studio and out of the blue ended up on prom dates…

"Sakura, why did you reject Makato? He is such a nice guy…" Tomoyo started, but Sakura cut her off.

"You don't understand Tomoyo-Chan, its like I am not suppose to go with him only…"

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked teasingly.

Sakura blushed and looked away, "I didn't say that!"

"I can't believe you Kura! Syaoran has had a crush on for like ever!" her cousin exclaimed.

Sakura was shocked, "What? No way…Syaoran and me? He doesn't even like me like…well that!"

Tomoyo smacked her hand against her forehead, "I thought you weren't dense Sakura. He has liked you since sixth grade! Everyone knows it, and you're the only one who didn't!"

She shook her head, "Well anyways, it is about a promise Syaoran and I made, but he probably forgot."

"What was it about?"

"On the last day of eighth grade, Syaoran kun and I made a promise that the last song of the night on prom is to be save for us…"

"Aw how sweet…" Tomoyo said.

"But its nothing, forget it, we need to get planning on our dresses!" Sakura shouted.

"Alright…"

Later that night when Sakura went home, Tomoyo called Eriol. "Moshi, moshi, Eriol speaking."

"Its Tomoyo."

"Her what's up?"

"Just a little get together plan…"

"About Syaoran and Sakura?"

"Yeah, they made this promise and…"

"I know, and Syaoran thinks Kura forgot."

"She thinks he forgot…"

"So what's your plan?"

"Well you know how Syaoran is running for prom king…"

"And?"

"Well what if Sakura runs for queen? I mean, everyone likes her and all…"

"Are you kidding me? Sakura wouldn't be caught dead being a prom queen!"

Tomoyo laughed, "That's why I will enter her information for her. Who knows her better then her own cousin?"

Eriol caught on and started laughing also, "And she wont be able to withdraw so we have a plan!"

"I am such a geinus."

"A clever neko. Well see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye Eriol!"

"Ja ne."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat: My first CCS fic, so how is it?


	2. Tricks and a scary Tomoyo

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS nor the song.

Summary: Tomoyo enters Sakura into the prom queen position without her knowing, and mayhem begins.

**_Last dance vows_**

**_Chapter two: Tricks and a scary Tomoyo_**

Through the curtains of Sakura's room, the sun peaked inside, spilling its early morning rays into her eyes. The emerald orbs fluttered open a bit, and she blinked a couple of times and finally got up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes and walked to her closet.

"Stupid uniforms."

The uniforms consisted of a blue and black pleated skirt that went to the girls mid thighs, a black tank top blouse, and an optional blue jacket. They had knee high socks, and you must wear black shoes. Sakura went to take a shower, and then changed into her uniform. She then crimped her shoulder length hair and grabbed her bag.

She said her good-byes to her father and hopped in her black eclipse. As she started the engine, Sakura cranked up the song "Harder to Breath," by Maroon 5. It was then she remembered she needed to pick up Tomoyo.

Sakura sped off towards her cousins' apartment and picked her up. "Hey Tomoyo-Chan."

"Hey Kura." She said.

Today was the day…the day Tomoyo was going to enter Sakura in the prom queen competition. Both drove off to their high school and sighed for another boring day. "I can't wait till we get out of here."

"Same here, but it is still going to be sad…we might not see each other again. You know…different colleges and stuff…"

Sakura stared at her cousin in shock, "Don't even think like that!"

"You never know Sakura! The days are still numbered, and I heard Syaoran might go back to Japan."

"What?" Sakura asked in a hoarse whisper.

Tomoyo stared at her cousin, "Didn't you know?"

"No…how? He can't…" tears threatened to spill from emerald, but Sakura held it in.

"Don't worry, I am sure he wont," Tomoyo, said soothingly. She looked at her watch and sighed, "Come on, class is going to start any minute."

"Yeah, ok," she said and walked along the halls with her cousin. Both stepped inside the classroom and noticed Syaoran and Eriol were already sitting down. Sakura sat on Syaoran's right, and Eriol on the left. Then came Tomoyo on Eriol's right.

"Morning you two," Eriol said with a smile.

"Not really," Sakura mumbled.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing," she stated.

"Sakura-" but the teacher walked in and everyone quieted down. Syaoran started writing something in his notebook…a note to Sakura, and droned out the teachers' voice. Something wrong was with Sakura, and he wanted to find out.

He was so engrossed with the letter that he didn't notice nor hear the teacher asking for his name. "Syaoran!" she yelled.

Eriol jabbed him in the side and nodded. Syaoran looked up and grinned a little. "Um yes sensei?"

"What is more important then me talking?" she asked strictly.

"Anything," he mumbled.

"What was that!?" she warned.

"Nothing sensei," he sighed. She began to walk over to him and saw his note and smirked wickedly. She plucked his notebook and began to read.

"Sakura, are you ok today? You seem down and a tad bit depressed. I was just wondering because usually your, your bubbly and cheery self. Anyways, tell me later so I can drone out the sensei's talking." The sensei narrowed her eyes at Syaoran and wrote something on a different piece of paper. "So, it seems that you don't like my lectures and just want to talk to your little girlfriend-"

"I am not his girlfriend!" Sakura said with a red face.

"I guess you can join Mr. Li in detention Miss Avalon, for such rude behavior," the sensei sneered.

"Your not aloud to talk to a student like that _sensei,_" Sakura sneered back. "Since I am going to the principals office, I wont mind telling him about this little ordeal." She said and got up.

Syaoran got up too and snatched his notebook from the sensei. Before he went out the door, he turned around and smirked. "Before the end of the day, you're fired," he said and walked out with Sakura.

Silence was filled in the halls, as between the two friends. No one talked, until Sakura spoke. "Are you really going?" she whispered.

He stared at her questioningly, "Where?"

"To Japan, are you going back for good this summer?" 

Syaoran ruffled his hair and sighed, "Yeah, I was thinking about it…"

"Oh…" she said and held her head down.

"How did you know?" he finally asked.

"Tomoyo. We were talking about how our days together are still numbered and how everyone is going to different colleges and we'll all be too busy with each other, and you'll just leave…" she spoke softly. 'And I'll be left to be forgotten,' she thought.

"But that isn't a for sure answer. I might not even go at all. I like it better here, but all my family is over there…I don't know what to do so I want to cherish the moments we have left Kura…don't leave our last few weeks together depressing ones…they should be of us hanging out together with Tomoyo and Eriol," he grinned.

Sakura lifted her head, and emerald met amber once again. Even though his eyes pierced some people, it warmed her heart just to look deep within those depths of mystery. They walked inside the principal's door and met up with him.

They explained what happened and he seemed furious at the teacher. "I can't believe it! I have had a lot of complaints from her, but I didn't believe it. Yet now it comes from two of my top students! I shall not stand for this." He said angrily. "You two can either stay here or go back to the class if you want."

Both looked at each other and smiled, "Well stay here."

For the rest of the twenty minutes, both Sakura and Syaoran talked about their pasts and all the good memories they had. The minutes seemed to go by fast, and that's exactly how their days would be…minute by minute…day-by-day…

The bell finally rang and both went to lunch. They met up with Eriol and sat down under a tree. "Where is Tomoyo-Chan?" Sakura asked.

"Er…um…she went to…uh…get lunch!" Eriol said nervously.

Sakura squinted her eyes at Eriol, "She said the only time she'd eat cafeteria food was when she would give up designing clothes."

"Ummmm…she went to the machines silly," he laughed.

"Wait a minute-"

"Hey everyone!" Tomoyo said while appearing out of now where.

"Where have you been?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh I have been…" she looked at Eriol and he started eating and looking at her, "eating."

"Where's your food?" Sakura asked.

"I got chips!"

"Something fishy is going on and I think I know what it is," Sakura said.

Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes widened, "Were sorry Kura…"

"You guys can't keep anything from me!" Sakura smirked. "Don't try and hide that you two are going steady."

Eriol and Tomoyo fell back with mild shock. They had actually thought Sakura had found out. Syaoran grinned and punched Eriol in the shoulder. "Who's the dog now."

"Er…woof?"

All four laughed and conversed about what they were going to do. The bell finally rang and PE was up next. The girls had gymnastics and the guys had basketball. They went their separate ways except Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Did you do it?" he asked.

"Yep, I snuck the application in…piece of cake," Tomoyo winked with her amethyst gaze.

"Good, part one is complete," he smirked. "And people are going to vote for Sakura, because she is an all around likeable person, so of course she'll win."

"Well you forgot one thing…the other candidates," Tomoyo sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Kukri Kamiya is a candidate and she is also like Sakura, the typical all around loveable girl except she is included with the Miss Priss act," she said coldly.

Eriol sighed with frustration, "This is bad."

"Very bad…"

"What to do?"

"If Kukri tries any dirty business well pull something on her…"

"What if she wins?"

"She won't win."

"What if?"

"Then were screwed and we most likely will lose our friendship with Sakura and Syaoran, plus both will have their feelings hurt," Tomoyo exasperated.

"Aw shit, I knew this might come and bite me in the ass," Eriol whined.

"Don't worry! That gachi Kukri will pay if she tries anything," Tomoyo smirked.

Eriol looked worried, "Tomoyo, I don't like the evil you. Bring back your sweet side!"

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at Eriol, "I was not even on my evil side."

"Oops." 


	3. But I didnt sign up for queen!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.**__**

Summary: Kukri trouble…

Carmela-Chan- I didn't use the word 'Gaki' I used 'Gachi' which means 'whore' in Japanese^_^.

**_Last dance vows_**

**_Chapter three: I didn't sign up for queen!_**

**__**

Finally came the last class of the day…PE…the one class everyone didn't dread. The girls were doing gymnastics, and the guys were doing basketball. As both girls and guys got dressed, the ballets were in for prom queen registration.

Sakura finally met up with Tomoyo, as Syaoran with Eriol. The girls and boys went their separate ways, and eventually the intercom went off. '**_Attention everyone. Attention! I am now going to read off the candidates for prom king and queen. The candidates for prom king are Chouwa Ace, Samaru Rikyu, and Syaoran Li!'_**

There were claps, and support to Syaoran, and he smiled.

'**_Now, the candidates for prom queen are…Kukri Kamiya, Serene Yuuki, and…Sakura Avalon!!! Congratulations to all our competitors and good luck!'_**

Sakura stood there dumb struck as everyone applauded for her with cheers. "What in the hell?" she asked herself.

"Oh Sakura, this is wonderful!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "You'll be queen for sure."

"I'm not so sure about that Tomoyo," said a shrill voice. Both girls turned around and spotted someone they dreaded. The girl with raven black hair and cerulean eyes…Kukri Kamiya.

"Well I am!" Tomoyo sneered.

"I don't think Avalon here stands a chance." Kukri said while flipping her hair. "I mean, she has none of the qualities."

"Before I do anything drastic, I might as well tell you, I didn't sign up for prom queen, and I will be relinquish that form, " Sakura hissed. "Plus it wouldn't be any competition against you…Serene yes, but you don't have a rats ass of a chance."

Kukri turned her nose up at sky; "I don't think that is possible _Sakura,_ for you can't decline the acceptance. You either run, or don't do anything and lose…but either way you're screwed." 

Sakura glared daggers at her rival and smirked, "I think you're the screwed one. I don't have to be a whore just to make people like me. I don't have to pretend to be nice, because I am naturally that way, and I certainly don't have to take you degrading my persona, when I am way better than your attitude. So why don't you take your Miss Priss, snooty ass, daddy's girl, whore who sleeps with anyone to get a vote approach out of my sight because it is giving me nightmares."

Kukri stopped away from Sakura and huffed. Tomoyo had been steaming when Kukri was saying all those things and her alter ego came out. "That no good bitch of all gachi's." 

Sakura stepped away from her cousin with fright, "Um Tomoyo-Chan, calm down…your scaring me."

Tomoyo shook her head and then turned back into her nice caring self. She put her hand behind her head and started laughing, "Sorry Kura, guess I get worked up easily."

The bell then rang, and it signaled for the girls and guys to go home. Everyone got changed and Sakura got many more cheers. The girls then met up with the guys and talked about the queens and kings.

"Congratulations Syaoran!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled and then looked at Sakura, "You too Sakura!"

"I appreciate it, thanks…but the strangest thing is…I didn't sign up for prom queen," she said while trailing off.

Syaoran had a questioning look, "Really? How strange, I wonder who would do that?"

Eriol and Tomoyo smirked on the inside, but on the outside covered their faces with shock and the same expression as everyone else. "Just forget it Sakura, for all we know, Kukri could be doing it just to humiliate you."

"I agree with Tomoyo," Eriol said. 

"You'll win for sure Sakura," Syaoran said with a smile, "I'm sure of it."

Sakura turned a shade of red, "Uh thanks Syaoran…same to you. You'll get the prom king position easily."

"Arigatou," Syaoran said with a grin, but secretly had a shade of red burning his face too.

"Well I wanna get home, Touya is coming back from college today," Sakura said.

"I bet he's his same ol' goofy self," Tomoyo said.

Syaoran sighed, "Why don't you guys go."

"Aw come on Sy-Chan, are you still taking his death threat seriously?" Sakura teased.

"No!" Syaoran said while looking at the ground with embarrassment.

"Then lets go!" she said while dragging Syaoran to her car.

The black haired boy grinned and ruffled his hair a bit, "I think our plan is going really well."

"Agreed," Tomoyo smiled while moving a strand of lavender hair out of her face.

"Hey you two love birds! Come on!" Sakura yelled from the car.

Tomoyo sighed, "So now were love birds?"

"Guess so," Eriol said and walked along with Tomoyo to the car.

Avalon Residence

"Big brother!" Sakura yelled throughout the house. The other three teens clutched their ears and Sakura apologized. "Gomen."

"You didn't change much little one," said a deep voice.

Sakura turned around and beamed, "Hiya Touya!" she said and gave him a hug.

"Aw my baby sister missed me," he said. Touya then looked behind Sakura and noticed Tomoyo. "Oh I see how it is Tomoyo, you can't hug me now 'cause you're a big bad high schooler."

"Hello older cousin of horror," she smirked and hugged him too.

"Man look at you two, your so different," he smiled.

"And you're different too!" Sakura said.

"Still short," Touya said.

"Still a jerk."

"Still the baby sister who got on my nerves…"

"Still the big brother who always embarrasses me in front of his friends and mine!" she pouted.

Touya laughed, "Oh by the way, Yukito says 'hi.' Man, he really misses you Sakura."

"Aw how nice…how is Kero doing with him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Being a pain as usual…" he trailed off then finally noticed Syaoran and Eriol. He smirked. "Hey there juvenile punk…oh and hi Eriol."

"Hey Touya," Eriol waved.

"Hi idiot," Syaoran mumbled to himself.

"I thought you ditched him after middle school Kura," Touya whispered.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her big brother, "Stop being mean and shut up!"

"What?" Touya said with defense. "Well gotta go get something for dad, bye guys." 

"Bye evil big brother!" Sakura yelled and shut the door. "Man I can't believe he's his same old mean self."

"Oh cheer up Sakura, we have to get cracking on our homework for Mrs. Kumoshiro's class…I still can't believe she sent you both to the office," Eriol said.

"Yeah she's a bitch, but something tells me we are going to have a substitute teacher tomorrow," Syaoran smirked. Chuckles were heard from everyone else as they began to finish their other homework.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat: Ok, I don't think many ppl enjoy my CCS story…oh well, can't impress everyone.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. TOUYA?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

**_Last dance vows_**

**_Chapter four: A stroll in the park_**

She walked along the sidewalk of her neighborhood. It was a crisp spring day, and one to enjoy, and as she walked she noticed something…the old park she use to go to all the time. It stayed the same as before…with it's penguin slide. The auburn haired girl smiled, such sweet memories. The days are numbered now, and she won't have these fond memories as she did before.

Even though the park was a block away from her own home, she hasn't stepped a foot in it since middle school graduation. Sakura sighed heavily, "Just one last time."

Her movements got closer to the park and she smiled even more. It was then she noticed Tomoyo sitting on one of the swings, going back and forth. "Hi Tomoyo-Chan."

The amethyst-eyed girl looked up and gave a small smile. She whispered a hello and kept looking at the ground. Sakura walked over next to her cousin and sat down on another swing and swung.

Tomoyo sighed and looked up into the azure sky, "I can't believe it."

"What?"

"Our high school lives are almost over. Prom is in the next two weeks…then we graduate," she said sadly.

Sakura frowned at her friend, though she stayed calm, "Don't think like that."

"But its true Kura, no matter what we do or say…its coming fast."

"Yep, but that's why the things we cherish are oh so precious," she explained while kicking her legs back and forth into the sand, "we shouldn't just stand around moping about how we are going to shed tears and sign yearbooks, but treasure the prized minutes we have left."

Tomoyo looked astonished and stared at Sakura, "Wow, I didn't know you were that deep." 

The emerald-eyed girl frowned even more, "I am smart you know."

"Really? I haven't noticed," Tomoyo teased. "Oh shut up!" the girl said while laughing. As both began to talk, two new characters walked into the scene, and to the girl's utter surprise, it was Syaoran and Eriol.

"What are you guys doing here?" Syaoran asked while taking the swing next to Sakura. "Memories," Sakura mumbled. Eriol made his way on the swing to the left of Tomoyo and smiled. "Sure does bring back a lot of them."

Syaoran laughed. "Like back in sixth grade."             

"Ugh don't remind me," Sakura mumbled. Tomoyo grinned and nudged Sakura, "Aw, it wasn't that bad of a year."

"Well not for you! I acted like such an idiot at the one week camp," the auburn haired girl exclaimed, "It is so humiliating!"

"Just because you were crushing on Yukito that time…"            

Sakura turned all red faced, "I did not have a crush on him!"

"That's not what you told me a while back!" Tomoyo mocked. "Or were you crushing on a certain someone?"

The eighteen-year-old girl growled and smacked her cousin over the head, "Shut up."

"Owie!" 

Syaoran gazed at Sakura with a small smile. As both girls were drowning in a conversation, he thought about the prom and how everything would turn out. 'I wonder if we'll actually get our last dance…maybe I wont have to hear that she forgot all about the promise we made…it was such a strong one…a bond that brought us closer together.'

"Uh Sy-Chan? Are you there? Earth to Sy-Chan," Sakura said quietly while poking Syaoran. She then pushed him lightly and he fell of his swing…. head first. He finally got out of his trance and shook his head. "What's the big idea!?"

"Hmph, not my fault you weren't listening," she huffed. "We'll we were saying that we're going to get an ice cream…wanna come?"

"Oh um…sure," he sighed while getting up from the ground. He ruffled his hair and walked along with his friends. Meanwhile, as Sakura was walking, she was thinking the same thing. 'Just forget it, he doesn't remember…no matter what…it's all al lie. The last dance is for the prom queen and king, and I'll never get my chance. It's so sad how we drifted apart. Even as childhood glided away, we spent our teen years together, the promise still in mind…'

The rest of the day was of talking to each other and spending their childhood over in that day. The prom was coming up…two weeks to be exact. Those two weeks shall be spent in promoting and getting the position of prom queen. Tomoyo and Eriol are going to do everything in their power to get Sakura and Syaoran their last dance…no matter what it takes.

~*~

The next day at school, Sakura walked down the halls with Syaoran and into their classroom. They noticed their evil bitch of a teacher wasn't there and sat back with ease. "I can't believe it, Mrs. Kumoshiro is never late!" squealed one girl.

Sakura scoffed, "That's because the bitch got fired."

The girl's eyes widened in shock, "You're lying! She was the nicest teacher ever!"

"Yeah right, the only reason she puts up with your two dollar whore act is because your dad is the part of the mayor's league." Syaoran said monotonously, "She got fired and that's what she deserved."

"No she didn't!" 

"Wanna bet?" Sakura challenged, "Sy and I bet you a hundred bucks she got fired and we'll get a sub."

The girl sneered, "Like you have a hundred bucks."

"Watch is slut," Sakura growled. "Take it or leave it."

"Fine deal!"

"That's the easiest hundred dollars I got," Syaoran said with a goofy grin.

Just then the door opened, and in walked the principal. "Students, after further complaints, Mrs. Kumoshiro have left us. I would like to introduce your new substitute…Mr. Kinomoto."

Touya walked in with a case in some normal clothes. Sakura and Syaoran's face's faulted and paled with horror. "TOUYA?"

"That's Mr. Kinomoto to you squirt," he said while settling in his chair. 

"I didn't know he was that smart," Syaoran mumbled, "The big idiot actually got a job."

"I heard that Li gaki, lunch detention for you."

"Shit." 

"You can say that again."

__


	5. Detention with a side of torture

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Summary: Ugh detention with Touya and more learning, what a great day…]

Meng Kun Yu- Yep, the last name slipped my mind even though I was reading a CCS manga. Stupid me lol

**_Last dance vows_**

**_Chapter five: Detention with a side of torture_**

**__**

The bell rang to first period and two certain teenagers had horror plastered on their pale faces. They dragged themselves to their lockers and stayed there. Syaoran slumped back on his locker and sat on the ground.

"We're in deep shit," he muttered.

Sakura growled, "You're telling me, he's my brother!"

"I already got detention!"

"Well…he's my brother!"

Both sat on the ground, not caring what people said. Suddenly, Tomoyo and Eriol came strolling down the halls chatting and smiling. When they spotted their friends they tilted their head in confusion.

"What's wrong with you two?" Tomoyo asked while pulling up Sakura.

She sighed and opened her locker and said only one word. "Touya."

"Dude, what happened?" Eriol asked Syaoran while picking him up also. The chestnut colored hair boy shook his head. "Teacher."

Tomoyo and Eriol stared at each other and shrugged. "Mrs. Kumoshiro?"

"Worse," both said in unison.

"Who?"

"Hey you guys!" said a deep cheerful voice. All four turned around and noticed it was Touya with a grin. Syaoran and Sakura groaned and pointed to Touya. 

"Him!" they both yelled.

Touya stood here confused and put a hand behind his head, "What did I do?"

"Touya's your teacher?" Eriol asked.

"Hai," Sakura sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Touya asked.

Tomoyo laughed a bit, "Well that sucks."

"Hey!" Touya whined.

"He gave me detention!" Syaoran yelled.

Touya frowned as he was being ignored. He finally hushed all four and spoke. "First of all, what did I do? Second, yes, I'm their teacher, and third, you deserved it Li gaki!"

Eriol snickered, "you got detention for first period!"

"Shut up," Syaoran mumbled. "It's only because he hate's me."

"Damn straight!" Touya stated clearly. "Oh and kaijuu, did you bring your car?"

Sakura shook her head, not catching the nickname, "nope, Syaoran gave me a ride."

Touya glared at Syaoran and then smiled at his baby sister. "Guess you're going to wait with your buddy here."

"What are you talking about Touya?" Sakura said while raising an eyebrow.

"Since he can't drop you off, then I'll have to," he smirked.

"I'll get a ride from Tomoyo or Eriol!" she complained.

Both shook their heads, "Um, er…we can't!" 

'She's going to ruin our plans to sabotage Kukri!' Tomoyo thought.

Speaking of the devil, Kukri came walking down the halls with her 'clique' with a smile plastered on her face. "I've already got so many votes," she said smugly.

"Listen bitch, I have enough problems!" Sakura growled.

Touya's eyes widened at his sisters profanity. "Sakura-"

Kukri looked up and smirked, "I see you got the teacher's watching you."

"For your information he's my brother," Sakura hissed. "Now shut the hell up and go away."

Kukri ignored her and stared at Syaoran, "Why do you hang out with Kinomoto? Why not me?"

"I told you already," he snickered, "I don't hang out with sluts."

She frowned but shook her head, "no matter, we'll be dancing at prom anyways." And then she walked away with her friends.

"Yeah keep going gachi! Go to hell!" Tomoyo yelled while raising her fist in the air. Everyone stared at her and her sweet smile obscured her anger. "So how is everyone?" 

Touya was shocked with his eyes wide as saucers. "Looks like all four of you deserve detention."

"WHAT?" Three of them yelled while Syaoran didn't. He already got detention anyways.

"Yep, Sakura for cussing, Tomoyo for yelling and cussing…" Touya explained.

Eriol frowned, "What about me? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"And Eriol for chewing gum," he said as a matter of fact. "See you after school," he grinned while walking away.

"Goody two shoes!" Sakura mumbled. Syaoran smirked at all of them, "Look whose living hell now."

~*~

"Detention people, that means no talking, whispering, or fun," Touya smirked at all four of them, "You guys were my first victims."

"I hate you Touya!" Sakura growled.

Touya grinned, "I love you too kaijuu."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Teacher knows best."

"You're a little snitch!"

"Like you were any better?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't make me give you another detention."

"It doesn't matter since I'll see you everyday!!!!"

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran cursed their luck for being in the same room as the two Kinomoto's. Sakura was known to be stubborn and Touya was known to be ignorant. What a torture this was.

"I'm getting a headache!" Eriol groaned while covering his ears.

Syaoran did the same, except he hit himself in the head repetitively. "I know what you mean."

Tomoyo was scribbiling furiously on a bunch of papers, which read the words: 'Kukri,' 'gachi,' 'Sakura for queen.' "She will win and prevail!"

The two scooted away from Tomoyo. She was getting a little to competitive, and it was scary.

"You're stupid!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Well you're a crybaby!" Touya yelled back.

"I'm going to get you fired!"

Oh the yelling was still continuing, how much tortured must they go through?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat: Yay finished!

Sakura: I'm going to kill you!

Syaoran: Nine times!"

Touya: Detention! Threatening to kill!

Kat: Ah yes, the bliss of torturing Sakura and Syaoran's high school lives…what a bliss^_^


End file.
